Chained
by LokisPrincess94
Summary: With Thor on Earth, Odin dead, and no one to take the throne, Loki ascends. However, to pay for his transgressions upon Earth, Asgard orders for Loki to obtain the throne he must marry a human. [On Hiatus]


From his balcony, he could easily see all of Asgard. It had been the room he'd shared with his brother when they were younger, but he'd adapted to the space comfortably when Thor had left to be closer to the main halls. Loki preferred the sky, being able to see everything from where he slept was a small comfort to him. Now, looking out to the Rainbow Bridge, he was afraid that someone might come through and try to usurp his birthright to the throne. Of course, there would be no one coming to take the throne away from him this time. He'd been sure of it.

His arrival back on Asgard had been surprising, and some thought it suspicious that he revealed himself after the AllFather had passed. That was not his fault, he'd been keeping to the shadows when his father had stumbled into the throne room, only to be too frail to reawaken from his OdinSleep. Loki thought perhaps he had seen Frigga, and just thought to lay there for the rest of eternity. Yet, now that the throne was empty and Loki had risen from the dead, the only one suitable for the throne was the only prince left on Asgard.

The council was against the idea of allowing him the throne again when it was clear that Loki was not fit for the throne, but many had argued that Asgard needed a new King. Loki was begrudgingly given the throne, but there were stipulations. He had to marry within the year, and he had to have an heir with that same woman within the first two years of the marriage. Loki was happy to oblige, clearly thinking he would be given some Asgardian noblewoman when the thought occurred to him. _I would be married to this woman for the rest of my life._ Killing an Asgardian would be a slight against his rule, and he could easily lose it if someone caught wind of him meddling in the affairs of the court. He didn't want to have a wench strapped to his hip, nor did he feel their decision was justifiable. He needed to do as they said, despite his desires.

In a last-ditch effort, he had suggested someone from Midgard. It was something that had sprung to mind, knowing that mortals could not outlive Asgardians, so he would only be married to the poor girl until she would die of old age. He was skeptical at best what the council would decide, he had only hoped they would take his suggestion into consideration. He was at the mercy of the court, despite what he had hoped when he returned to Asgard. For now, he would play along with their games of making him wait.

His attention was drawn back to the Rainbow Bridge, where he knew Heimdall still stood at his pedestal. Even from his protected balcony, he could feel the Guardian's distrust. It was suffocating, so Loki ventured into his room, closing the balcony door behind him.

His room had been untouched since he'd left. Way back from when he had first fallen from the Bifröst, his mother more than likely saw that his room is cleaned, but seeing as his mother had been gone long enough that Odin could have at least ridden of the vestiges of his room, he was surprised to see everything still in its place. Most of his belongings were impersonal when just looking at the room. All of his most treasured items were hidden, locked away in a secret tower that he knew the Guardian never even knew about.

He didn't want to disappear for the night, his body was wracked with nerves that had him bouncing his leg or his fingers would tap incessantly. He was still awaiting the counsel's final decision on his impending crowning. He knew he would get the throne, it was a matter of how he would have to get it. He'd hate to start dropping bodies, but if that's what needed to be done then he would do it.

At last, there was a knock on the door. Not too loud to indicate they were angry, but not soft enough to be afraid to approach him. Loki answered the door, not allowing his emotions to be shown to the councilman that was on the other side. He was one of the older ones, his white beard long and curly, but despite his old appearance, he gave off an air of superiority. More than likely chosen to give the news of their decision, he seemed to be the only one to match Loki in wit. He had preyed on the poor man when he was younger, Loki playing his tricks on the councilmen when his father was in court. Now, he realized that might work against him, despite the reprieve as a child. The old man was solemn but didn't give anything else away.

"We have considered your proposal," he began, taking a deep breath. "We have reached the conclusion that you may marry someone from Midgard. She will be chosen by us, randomly selected of all the humans, and you will marry this girl, and you will produce an heir as we promised," he paused again to take a breath. Loki had to keep from growling or attempting to speed the man up. "We will have a formal meeting in the coming days when the woman has been chosen."

"Good," Loki could feel his chest release the pressure that had been building behind his ribcage. For once, he could breathe.

"You must understand what this means, that this woman will be torn from her life on Midgard, and made to marry an Asgardian prince, do you not?" The man asked, raising a very bushy white eyebrow.

"Of course," Loki nodded his ascent. "I believe this might make amends for my transgressions on Midgard."

"Then I will leave you for tonight. I will send a messenger when we will meet again," the councilman bowed his head, his deep green eyes closing in respect with a fist over his heart.

"I will be waiting," Loki nodded his head, waiting until the man was down the hallway some before closing the door. Now that the pressure was off his chest, he could feel his heart hammering. He wasn't sure if the pressure was worse, or that his heart wouldn't stop pounding.

What was he so afraid of? This mortal will surely be inconsequential, and in a matter of years, she will be gone. _The council will always find a way to make your life miserable. Agreeing to this might be the first step to a grand scheme._ Loki pushed the thought away and ambled towards his bed. He used magic to pull a book from his shelf. It was recently cleaned of dust, but he hadn't actually read the book in centuries. An old spell book that his mother had given to him when he turned of age. Old, but easy spells. This will calm his heart enough for him to fall asleep. He now must wait again.

* * *

 **Just something I had on my computer. Just thought to post it :)**


End file.
